


The Chat Room

by mercutio_wormsmeat (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sassy, chatroom, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mercutio_wormsmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a chat room with all of our favorite characters on it. join in on the sassyness of them and find out what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey. right now there are four characters but there will be more. and enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer- i do not own OUAT although I sometimes wish I do.

_**EvilQueen** became admin of Enchanted Forest by default_

**Snow:** Aw! come on! :(

_**EvilQueen** changed name to **BetterThanSnow**_

**BetterThanSnow:** why, are you jelly?

 **Snow:** No! and dont use jelly again!

 **BetterThanSnow:** yes, you are! you are jelly! and btw *don't

 **Snow:** THAT DOES IT!!!!!!!! you have just been so mean to me ever since you came on.

 **BetterThanSnow:** all i said was hello!

 **Charming:** yeah, but you said it rudely.

 **BetterThanSnow:** how could you tell? this is a chatroom! there is no one talking!

 **Charming:** you said it like this___ *says rudely* Hello.

 **Snow:** *gasp* Charming!

 **Charming:** sorry, Snow. *hugs*

 **Snow:** Aw! *returns hug*

 **ImMoreFabThanYouLosers:** SHUT UP! we, are trying live without your disgusting behavior.

 **Snow:**...

 **Charming:**...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more chatroom stuff. rumbelle will be coming next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> please comment or at least give kudos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- i don't own ouat if I did Neal wouldn't have died.

**BetterThanSnow:** ugh! thanks Gold btw.

**ImMoreFabThanYouLosers:** it was no problem dearie.

**GrumpyDreamer:** THE EVIL QUEEN AND THE DARK ONE ARE TALKING!!!!!!!

**ImMoreFabThanYouLosers:** yeah, we couldn't tell.

**BetterThanSnow:** *scoffs* munchkins.

**Achoo:** *sneezes* we are dwarfs.

**BetterThanSnow:** like I care.

_**BetterThanSnow** changed name to **EvilRegal**_

**ImMoreFabThanYouLosers:** *scoffs* dramatic much.

**Snow:** finally you changed that awful name.

**Charming:** Snow, we probably shouldn't mess with our luck.

**EvilRegal:** listen to your prince.

_**Snow** changed name to **FairestPrincess**_

**SleepingBeauty:** what?

**FairestPrincess:** well, its true!

**EvilRegal:** at least I didn't insult anyone when I changed my name. ;D

_**FairestPrincess** changed name to **TheFairest**_

**TheFairest:** better?

**EvilRegal:** i'm still prettier than you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. i need help trying to find a way to get rumbelle in. comment below suggestions! soon these will get much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> so, just to make it more clear...  
> Snow= Snow White  
> Charming= Prince Charming  
> EvilQueen/BetterThanSnow=Regina
> 
>  
> 
> give kudos and i will continue


End file.
